If They Lived
by ebonierose234
Summary: what if lily and james potter had lived on that halloween night? would harry have been differnet? what lives could be saved? could the war be ended faster? and most important of all, who will fall for who? rated T because im paranoied. will be H/G.r&r
1. Chapter 1

I don't own harry potter!

It was Halloween night in 1981 and in Godric's Hollow, in a small house a young boy giggled as his father made puffs of colorful smoke appear out of the end of his wand. The young boy's mother was in the kitchen, when there doorbell rang, which silence everything in the house.

The door bell never rang at the Potters. Sirius, Remus, or Peter would just walk straight in, and they were the only people to ever visit. It rang again.

"James? Lily?" a familiar voice called form the other side of the door. "I wondered if I could have a word?"

Lily being closer to the door opened it to let in Professor Dumbledore. Lily showed him into the living room where she sat with James and Harry.

"Sorry to drop by like this but I was wondering if you had come any closer to-" but Dumbledore's sentence was cut off by a sudden noise outside and Harry began to quietly cry. This worried the three adults as Harry, even as a baby was very good at reading people and was always a little uneasy around Peter. This had always made everybody a little suspicious, but pushed that thought away. Peter wasn't dangerous!

Shadows past the living room windows, James jumped up and gave Harry to Lily.

"It's him Lily! Take Harry and go!"

Lily rushed upstairs to Harry's nursery and James and Dumbledore stayed down stairs to protect them. The front door was blasted off its hinges and Voldemort walked over the threshold.

"Where's the child? He is the only one I need," came the high, cold voice from under the hood.

"You will leave my family alone!" James cried.

"Very well, Avada Kad-" Voldemort had been cut off by a simple disarming charm by Dumbledore. An eerie smile over took Volemort's face.

"Very well old man, the father may not have to die, but the Mudblood mother will have to." And in cloud of black Voldemort had rushed Dumbledore grabbed his wand and disappeared upstairs.

James was half way up stairs when Lily screamed. James rushed into Harry's room just as the cure left Voldemort's lips, putting all his speed into it James slammed Lily into the floor, the cure when sailing over them and directly at Harry. The cure seemed to rebound off of the toddler's forehead and hit its caster. Voldemort vanished into nothing just as the house exploded with power from the destroyed dark lord.

James head onto his wife for dear life as the heat from the explosion knocked them unconscious and little Harry cried in his cot for his parents. Dumbledore rushed into the room – or what was left of it - then to Harry, to make sure he was ok. After his examination was complete he walked over to the unconscious figures on the grown and checked of a pulse. Upon finding one he swiftly picked up Harry and a cuddly toy Stag from his cot and apperated the little family to St. Mungos.

The couple was rushed into a room to be checked over and Albus was left with Harry, he had sent a portunas to the Weasley family to come a look over Harry while his parents were in hospital.

The sound of the ward doors opening made Albus stand up, expecting to great the Weasley, but instead saw Sirius Black making his way down the ward towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked coldly as Harry reached his hands out to his godfather saying 'Pa-foot'.

"I'm here to see how my godson and best friends are doing, that's what! Now give me Harry!" Sirius yelled. He had only just found out that he friends were very close to death and Dumbledore was stopping him from seeing them!

"I can't believe you would even show your face here after what you did!" Albus was angrier that he had ever been, this man had been James friend for years and selling him out now…

"What? What did I do?"

Dumbledore never got the chance to answer and Remus Lupin came running down the ward towards him. Upon seeing Sirius his expression turned grim and his hands found his best friends throat.

"You! How could you do this to them! They were your friends!" Remus shouted into the other man's face.

"Do what?" Asked Sirius. Why was every one acting like James and Lily being found by Voldemort was his fault. Why? It's not like he had been their secret keeper – it had been Peter! Oh! But nobody but he and James knew that.

"Wait Moony, it wasn't me! I want the secret keeper! We changed it! Me and James!" Sirius yelled at his friend. Remus' grip slackened slightly but he didn't let go.

"Why should I believe you? And how do I know you're telling the truth? James would have told me if he'd changed!" Remus had to admit he was confused.

"Yes Sirius," Dumbledore said, "James would have told us all if he had changed secret keepers."

"But then it's obvious. Me and James knew that one of us in the group couldn't be trusted and to be honest we thought it was Moony. I'm ashamed to say it but we did. I mean who'd ever think it'd be Peter, he wasn't good at anything and was always a coward, so I thought that if we made Peter the secret keeper but told everyone it was me then no one would ever find them. It never crossed my mind that Peter could be a Death Eather. Didn't think he had it in him! And I'm sorry in some ways this is my fault and I'll do a veritarsirum test after I make sure that my godson and best friends are alright!" by the end of his little speech Sirius was panting.

Remus let go of his friend and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I blamed you."

"And I'm sorry I thought that you would betray us."

There was a few minutes silence broken by Harry.

"Pa-foot!"

Chuckling slightly Sirius took Harry from the headmaster and sat down with him.

"Right men, I must go and organize a hearing for Sirius at the ministry. Both of you follow me when the Weasleys get here and leave Harry with them."

"Yes Sir." They both sat down, to wait for news


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own harry potter!

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

"Excuse me, Mr Black?"

The woman's voice shook Sirius and Remus out of their half asleep state.

"I'm here to look after harry while you go to the ministry with Professor Dumbledore," She said.

The pair looked up to see a kind faced, short and slightly plump woman with bright red hair and four children. She was holding a baby, only a few months old and the two oldest boys each held the hand of a toddler about Harry's age.

"Ah, yes. You must be Molly Weasley. Call me Sirius please," she smiled kindly at him "And who are these little people?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not little," said the tallest of all the children, "I'm ten and I'm the oldest" on the last bit he crossed his little arms as best he could, while still holding his younger brothers hand, and stuck his tongue out at Sirius, who did the same in return.

"Bill, be polite," Molly scolded the child, who was now having a funny face war with Sirius, much to the amusement of the small toddle to his right and Harry in Remus' arms.

"Sorry about him," Remus said motioning to Sirius, "he never really did mature."

"It's quite alright, I'm Molly by the way, and the one having a face war with Sirius is William, but we all just call him Bill. The next is Charlie and the toddler in the middle is Ron, I bought him here because he's Harry's age you see, and this is Ginny. I didn't really want to leave her at home with the twins, there at that stage where everything must be poked and prodded until it breaks or cries. No, they're at home with Arthur and Percy."

"Oh, that quite alright, this is Harry," Remus said, jostling laughing baby in his arms, bringing Harry's attention to Molly instead of the battling boys. He looked at Molly and waved who laughed a little and gave a small wave in return.

"Harry, this nice lady is Molly. She's going to look after you while me and Padfoot go to work for a while. Is that ok?" he asked the little boy, using the term work instead of ministry because that's how he understood it, as James and Sirius worked there, it was just known as work.

Harry nodded and gave a soft 'bu-bi un-cy moo, bu-bi pa'foo'' as he could not yet speak properly, and the two men kissed his head and stet him upon the floor next to Ron.

"See you later Molly and thank you for this." Remus had thanked her on his way out.

"Not a problem dear. Not a problem. Do you want me to send you a partronas if they wake up before you return?"

"That would be brilliant, thank you. Come on Sirius, time to go."

Sirius seemed to not want to give up on his war with Bill as they had both been doing so well, and could have possible continued for hours if given the choice. In the end deciding on a re-match when they returned later, Sirius eventually left after Remus.

Molly sighed and took a seat with Ginny in her arms and watched as Harry and Ron played with the toy stag and seemed to be having a real conversation in their baby/toddler language, while Bill and Charlie had an animated talk about Quidditch.

**At** **the Ministry**

"So, and let me get this straight, you want me to give a blatantly guilty man a trial for something he has obviously done?" Crouch asked, looking at Dumbledore as if he had two heads.

"That's right, because you see, how do we know he has done this crime? And how, pray tell, is it obviously his fault?" the old headmaster asked in a cool voice.

"Well he was their secret keeper, was he not? Who else could have done it?" asked and exasperated Crouch.

"Well yes, but the thing is, Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper," at this Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Crouch who was about to interrupt. "The Potter's real secret keeper was indeed, Peter Pettigrew."

"And why would they choose him?" Crouch seemed utterly bewildered by the choice. "He has no extraordinary magical talent, cannot defend himself and is all in all a poor choice for a secret keeper."

"And that is exactly why he was chosen for the job. James and Sirius knew that someone in their close group of friends was untrustworthy, and unknowingly suspected the wrong person. Sirius had the idea that if they changed the secret keeping, keeping it only between himself, Lily and James then everybody would be too busy chasing him to notice he was the wrong person. Not to mention, why would you chose the person least talented at magic in the whole group? You wouldn't. I was a very cleaver Red Herring, but alas, Peter has turned out to be a traitor."

"But what I am to tell the public. They all think that Black is guilty and out for little Harry Potter's blood. It could ruin my career to let him go!" Crouch seemed to think that Dumbledore's age was getting to him.

"No, Barty, what would ruin your career is sending an innocent man to a life time in Azkaban without a trial." Replied Dumbledore still in a cool, calm voice. "He himself has told me that he is willing to go under Veritaserum to prove his innocents."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Barty gave in. "Fine where is he?"

"On his way with Mr Lupin. They are waiting until Mrs Weasley comes to take care of Harry."

As the headmaster sentence was finished Sirius and Remus rounded the corner and stood on either side of the old man.

"Now that they are here, may we begin? I have already sent some Auror's to collect some Veritaserum from Hogwarts. It will be accompanied the whole way, so there is no change of it being tampered with." Albus asked.

There really was no other option but to give the man a trial.

"Yes, of course. Right this way," and Crouch led them into the court room, already full of the Wizengamot. Sirius took his set in the middle of the room while Remus sat in the stands and Dumbledore took his seat as the head of the Wizengamot.

All everybody was waiting for was the arrival of the Veritaserum.


End file.
